The Quest of Time and Space
by AncientPsychic
Summary: Lucas, son of The Aura Sphere's Flick and Sakura, realises that his Pokemon Ranger partner is Arceus, but to find it he had to find Dialga and Palkia
1. Chapter 1

Quest of Time and Space

Quest of Time and Space

Chapter One – Begin Lucas!

Lucas, who couldn't tell his odds and evens, but he should have counted his luck- not anybody knew what would become of this mere child. "Uh….random evil homework obsessed teachers…never eat roast oranges…whatever- uh, the end of the hols now…" he moaned.

He wasn't a strange pupil, more of an overactive one, a messy green haired student. "Lucas, hurry up your coach has arrived!" Flick, his father yelled.

"You don't want to be late do you?" Sakura, his mother called

Sierra, one of Flick's friends was sleeping over, as she walked down the stairs, yawning and noticed Lucas.

"Ah, you must be Lucas Sydney, Flick's son! I've heard so much about you! My daughter definitely wants to meet you!" She said as Lucas started on his breakfast, a simple bowl of cornflakes.

He messily rushed to finish them, then ran out of the door, grabbing his schoolbag as he left. He leapt down the stairs and ran onto the coach, panting as he sat down.

Minutes passed like seconds, and after about 10 of them, the coach stopped. "The bus has stopped at Kyoto High".

"Oh, great!" Lucas muttered as most of the children on the bus poured out of it, leaving him on the bus, he yawned then trotted off the coach and onto the grounds of the colossal Kyoto High.

He adjusted his backpack, and ran off into the school reception. He had recently done his test to see if he could become a Pokemon Ranger, but the results hadn't arrived, only ONE child per year would become one, which Lucas wished was him.

"And the lucky one is…" Shouted Mr. White, the headmaster. "Lucas Tengarin Sydney!"

"Yes! But NOO!! They used my non-existent middle name!" Lucas yelled back at the speakers.

"Dude, you did it!" Yelled Naoko. Naoko was Lucas's girlfriend- he was more courageous than Flick, his dad, when he was at 'his age'.

"You hit bull's eye!" Continued Hiroshi, Lucas's friend.

"Please could this Pupil report to my office!" White Shouted.

Lucas slowly opened the door, adjusting his beret as he entered. He looked around for White, and saw him opening a package.

"It's FINALLY HERE!" He yelled.

"What's here, sir" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yes; come in" White said as Lucas closed the door and sat down.

"Ok, you've become a Pokemon Ranger, so what do you plan to do first?"

"Umm…Explore the world?" Lucas replied, nervously

"WRONG!" White boomed "You need a Capture Styler! Take this!"

Professor White handed Lucas the package he was holding, Lucas unrolled it, and in the bubble wrap was a new, metallic black Capture Styler with the words 'Lucas Sydney, Pokemon Ranger 437' engraved in the polished surface.

"Whoa…It's…um outstanding sir, thank you very much" He responded.

"You don't need to act all 'proper Japanese' with me, it doesn't matter if you say 'Man, That's off the Hook!'" White chuckled.

Lucas nervously laughed "I rather not sir. Thank you sir; I should get going now, sensei is waiting for me…" Lucas finished and leapt out of the room, rushing to get to class to stare at sensei.

He ran through the halls, dodging the deputy head and skidded left, into the study hall, where his sensei was waiting eagerly for his return.

"Congratulations, Lucas!" She cheered, crouching to Lucas's height to give him a cuddle.

During the next hour, study-hall was simple. All he had to do was kick back and relax, and gaze at his new Capture Styler and Sensei in turn …even though Silver, his rival of the class was plotting against him; this was his plan.

O.K, here's what Im gonna do. First, at the trip, I'll rush to the fountain and unplug the spring water supply- then stick this bottle of booze in its place; where Lucas will drink it. Then when we come back to Kyoto, the booze'll kick in, making him do all stupid stuff to Sensei; making her fall for me! The most beautiful teacher in the world WILL BE MINE!!

"Stop now, study hall has ended; free period had started!" Sensei yelled.

What Lucas hated more than the coach flood, was the study hall flood; which he was usually in, but now, since he ranked higher than most pupils so now he had to act more…'sophisticated' than most of the other kids.

After the flood, Lucas started to strut out, but Sensei stopped him.

"Lucas, sorry to stop you but…were going on a field trip to explore Kyoto, beyond the school!" Sensei explained, "And, best of all, I'm going to be your group leader!"

Later, after the school day ended, they retreated to their dormitories- Lucas shared dormitory 31 with Hiroshi and Naoko, but Silver was in the other room, and tended to play loud music during the time, Team 31 were trying to study for the test- but all was over for Lucas- he became a rookie ranger today.

He walked onto the balcony, and gazed out onto the garden, covered in cherry blossom and glared, there was one singular mountain- its name was Mount Coronet. He always wondered what was on top, and according to Flick, was some place called 'Spear Pillar'. His hair blew in the breeze.

"K, Lucas, lets-" Naoko started, but then stopped when she saw Lucas's far off gaze.

"What?" Lucas asked, turning to face her.

"I was going to ask you if you could help me with my work- but you are already doing something" She explained.

"O-K then, what's the work, oh- math…well you um… kinda…K, I'm stumped- but you could ask Hiroshi, maybe he knows!" He replied.

He walked in, closing the door, looking through the window; sighed and turned, to come face to face with Hiroshi.

"Whaddya doin'?" He asked.

"Nothing, uh, I'm goin' to sleep…" Lucas replied

"But it's only 7!" Hiroshi reminded.

"And Im sleepy, duh" Lucas lied. He actually wanted to go to the top of Spear Pillar and become a veteran by capturing powerful Pokemon there. He also wanted Sensei to kiss him- but that was far off. O.K you must get this- he expects all of them to occur at the field trip.

About 3 Hours later, when everyone was asleep, Lucas got up off his bed, grabbing the metal post at the end of his bed, then dropped it and ran up to the balcony…and waited…and waited and a sharp gust of wind came, sweeping Lucas of his feet, and into the darkness below, with a variety of moans and crashed following.

"Will he live?" Someone asked. "Lucas…"

Lucas woke up- in the trauma centre of the Kyoto hospital, with a bandage on his head and his arm in a sling.

"What happened? Why am I here… who-what-why-whoa!" Lucas asked, collapsing onto his bed in pain.

"When you lied, you kinda…well…how do I put it gently…um- you fell like 9 stories from our dormitory…" Naoko started

"Then hit the concrete on your arm…when we found you...-you were almost dead-ed!" She continued, scolding Lucas in her anger's wake.

"And…um…that's all- Hey you didn't leave any of the explaining to me!" Hiroshi argued with Naoko.

Above all of this, Lucas was thinking about sensei…how she must be feeling, currently unaware of Lucas- she was currently at school- no-one would tell her, just thinking of her star (And favourite) pupil dieing… would crush her to pieces.

Someone walked up to Lucas's bed.

"Hello Lucas, my name is Shinji, one of Flick's friends." He claimed.

"And why hasn't he told me about you…?" Lucas replied.

Shinji smiled, pushed Naoko and Hiroshi aside, and grabbed Lucas. He smirked, then lunged forwards and dug his teeth into Lucas's neck, making random slurping sounds as the sucked away on the boy.

"Mmm…" He muttered and sucked on Lucas, who had passed out. He finished drinking, then turned away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, and sprinted away.

"Hey! Whaddya do that for!" Hiroshi yelled, stunned.

"Get your hands off him, FREAK!" Naoko yelled after, still stunned. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and fell to the ground…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Among Legends

Chapter 2 – Among Legends

"Capture On!" Lucas yelled, throwing his Capture Styler in the air, then jumping to grab it. It had been around a half year since he broke his arm. "Hiyy...ya!" He yelled as he span rings around the Scizor, then jumped into the air, completing the ring, then checked his Capture Styler.

"8/10" It claimed. "Your jump had a fault. You did not do the grasp method and your rings had many cavities, the Pocket Monster could've broken free."

"Uh…it's a mediocre system" Lucas said, glaring at it. He didn't like being insulted and being beaten. The sun started falling into the horizon; shadows forming over all objects visible.

"Quit capture practice…log out…shut down" He repeated as he turned off his new Capture Styler.

He sat down on a swing; lightly swinging and wondered…what was life like outside school and home…when was he going to Mt. Coronet...

It was getting dark…

"Better get going, Shines" He said to his Pokemon, a Riolu, named Shines.

He walked towards to the school, then stopped to turn on his Capture Styler, he pressed Apps, then Partner Checker.

"Name?" It asked.

"Lucas Sydney" He replied.

"Analyzing Data…Confirmed; Arceus, Origin Pokemon – Location…Only one, Mt. Coronet Summit, Spear Pillar, Hall of Origin." It recited.

"Arceus, Huh?" Lucas questioned. He then continued walking.

"Uh… who… WHOA, NAOKO, DON'T WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!" Lucas yelled, the next morning, with Naoko's head which was blocking Lucas's sight of the ceiling, which wasn't that interesting, sticking out of the side of the bed.

"Hey, it's graduation day today!" She replied.

Lucas yawned, then scrawled out of bed, putting his beret on, and running into the shower, to get changed.

He walked into the room, adjusting his beret; he was wearing his normal clothes – a beret, a black t-shirt and jeans, while Naoko was wearing a red dress and Hiroshi wearing a Tux.

"Oh great…Forgot that" Lucas muttered as he walked into the room, pulling up a chair to the stage.

"O.K" White started," The graduating class is comprised of the following people… Hiroshi Hiwamecha; Naoko Hikari… Lucas Sydney…-!"

The trio stepped onto the stage, Lucas taking off his beret, and Hiroshi and bowing, and Naoko curtsying, then toppling off the stage and onto the polished floor below.

Lucas rushed over to her, and needless to say, helped her up.

"You K?" He asked.

"Yeh…-ouch!" she replied, grabbing her forehead; luckily, it wasn't bleeding.

The walk through the rain, back to their dormitories was long and winding, but it was worth it. When they got back, there were two parcels, each labelled to both Naoko and Hiroshi; who immediately ran up to them and tore off the wrapping, for Hiroshi a watch, but for Naoko, a red Capture Styler, with 'Naoko Hikari, Pokemon Ranger 513'

They ran out of the dormitory at the sound of a boom and saw a shadow creeping towards them.

"Come on… Were ready" Lucas started, starting his Capture Styler.

"Give us all you've got!" Naoko continued, doing the same as Lucas.

The shadow slowly advanced on them, but all they could see currently was a pair of glowing red eyes. It came forward into the light, but before it was seen; it was heard.

"Par,Par,Pal,Palkia!" It roared, sliding Lucas and Naoko backwards. The pink Pocket Monster moved forwards into the light.

"Commence Capture?" Naoko asked Lucas.

"CAPTURE ON!" Lucas, who was far ahead of Naoko, started.

He flung rings around the impatient Pokemon, and then started lashing them to power them up.

"Parrrukia!" Palkia yelled, breaking the rings with a mighty Spatial Rend.

"Damn it!" Lucas screeched back at it and leapt onto a tree; pushing himself to climb it.

"Lucas! Get the hell down here!" Naoko scolded, trying to pull him down.

"No, I gotta plan!" He assured her as he broke out of her grip and continued climbing.

He finished climbing and jumped onto the angered Palkia, which tried to shake him off; but he boy held on tight. He elongated his aerial on him Capture Styler and whacked it on the head, causing it to lose consciousness and then hopped off it, falling on his arm he had recently broken.

"Arrrrrrgh!" He screamed in pain "Naoko, capture it!"

"K, Capture On!" Naoko started her new system.

She shot into the sky and started ringing the fainted Deity.

"Uh, Argh, Hiyyyyyy…..YAH!" She bellowed as she lashed her loops.

"Capture Complete" Her Styler claimed.

"Uhh…Owch…urr….where…am i?" Lucas asked, back in Kyoto hospital in a normal ward.

He sat up in bed and looked around… No-one in sight- But wait- what about Palkia- Oh, wait Naoko caught it. He rested his aching head against his arms, which were casually folded behind his head.

Wait…wasn't Arceus…and…Coronet…

"Hell Yeah!!" Lucas yelled triumphantly. He had just remembered what his Styler had told him…

"Arceus, Origin Pokemon – Location…Only one, Mt. Coronet Summit, Spear Pillar, Hall of Origin."

That showed him he was going to Mt. Coronet, but – there was one EXTEMELY ANNOYING catch… He had to capture Dialga, the time Deity before getting to his ultimate goal…Arceus.

"Psst Lucas…Psst…Lucas over here," A familiar voice started. "Lucas…"

"Who are you; and why are you taunting me…Naoko!" Lucas replied; Naoko was in to bed next to him. "Wait… Why are you here…?"

"Palkia used Spatial rend on me…" she exhaled.

"Naoko, check this out, apparently Palkia was here because my partner should be Arceus, but Palkia AND Dialga weren't very happy… but I've made up my mind; when I get outta this hospital, I'm going to…" He deeply inhaled, then exhaled "Mt. Coronet!"

"Whatever… wherever you go, I go!" Naoko encouraged, even though Lucas had made up his mind.

"Whatever is too right…? Wanna go out with me sometime?" Lucas asked.

"K…when…were outta here."

Finally, it was day of the field trip (with Sensei LOL).

They loaded onto a train, Lucas sitting next to Naoko (Nope, not Sensei!) and the train disembarked.

Hours passed until they arrived. They unloaded from the train were Sensei said.

"O.K; I believe that all you pupils are sensible, so you can go freely around in pairs; so pick your pairs, I'll register blah, blah, blah then you can go off."

Lucas looked… Sensei or Naoko, Sensei or Naoko, Sensei or Naoko, Naoko!

He casually walked up to Naoko, got registered and then wandered off with her.

"Sorry sensei, you're hot, but I'm outta here!" Lucas muttered running of towards the peaked mountain.

Lucas and Naoko had started a quest… for time and space…

Now they ranked…

Among Legends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Peak of Time

Chapter 3 – The Peak of Time

"Uh…." Lucas murmured quietly, collapsing onto a rock. He and Naoko had been climbing for about five hours.

"Lucas…" Naoko started, but also collapsed onto a larger boulder.

Lucas got up and looked down where they climbed up; it was like ants… no, quarters of grains of sand would better describe it.

"Luc…as…too tired… to climb… any further…" Naoko finished.

"C'mon! It's only another half hour climb to Spear Pillar! You can make it!" Lucas pleaded.

Naoko got up, then collapsed again in Lucas's arms.

"Jeez…Didn't know you were that hot after you'd fainted." Lucas commented.

Naoko wearily opened her right eye and slapped Lucas.

"Whatever, we'll set up camp here for you" Lucas gave in.

"Thanks, love you…" Naoko started, before actually fainting.

"Lucas…?...where am I?…where are you?...Lucas?!" Naoko began, finally waking up in the tent.

"Here, right in front of you… get outta your sleeping bag silly!" Lucas smiled. "Better get going!"

Naoko rolled her eyes and got out of bed, forcing Lucas out so she could change.

They started climbing onto many edge and ridges and eventually got to near to the top.

A Salamence flew into the capture detection zone.

"Ah, just what I've been looking for!" Lucas commented.

It tried to fly away, but was stopped by a yell.

"Capture on!" Lucas yelled.

The salamander Pokemon looked at Lucas, and widened its eyes. It started to fly all over the place in anger. Lucas drew one ring, but it broke out; he continued, each ring set faster and faster, but it kept breaking loose.

"I despise you, but just you wait…" Lucas started, but never finished his sentence.

He leapt into the sky and onto the Pocket Monster, and tuned into Ranger Net onto his Styler.

"I've gotta angry Salamence, need assist, allow?" Lucas yelled into the machine, trying to speak louder than the dragon's screeches.

"Shines, Assist me!" Lucas yelled to his Riolu, which immediately fell asleep.

"Dam-!" Lucas screamed at it, but stopped because it started to glow. Lucas realised that it would take a long time to evolve. He then jumped off it and restarted to ring it. It stopped as Lucas had jumped off it. Next it narrowed its eyes and started charging an orange ball.

Lucas speedily ringed it and lashed his rings speedily, but its Hyper Beam destroyed all his work.

"Rukario!" Lucario cried and jumped into the back of it, and its spike at the back of its hand shimmered.

Its eye twitched, then it slammed its point into the monster and pounced off it, with blood at the back of his hand.

Lucas lunged forward and finally ringed it four times, then lashed it until it fell to the ground.

Naoko saw something around Salamence's neck, so looked at it, which read 'Nitro 64213 Salamence' she narrowed her green eyes and jumped upon it, followed by Lucas, so they took to the skies; Salamence finally under control.

Instead of to top of Spear Pillar, it landed in a small base.

"Uh, another one" muttered a purple haired teen aged looking male, wearing an elegant white jacket with an N on the front pocket and white trousers with a flare at the bottom; and noticing Lucas and Naoko, walked off calmly, as if no-one was there.

Immediately twelve men seized them, and before they could realise what had happened, they were tied to chairs being questioned by the teenager who had first seen them.

"O.K… 'Cause we all know you'll be dead before sunrise, I'll pointlessly tell you who we are. Since you're kids, the explanation simple. We are Team Nitro, I'm the manager Mr. North and-"

"Wait a sec," Lucas started "My Mom's maiden name was North, so-"

"Ahem, you mean my no-good goodie-goodie younger sister, Sakura?" He sighed. "So you are her son. How obvious. I should have realised sooner, you interfering child."

"Yup!" Lucas yelled back at him "Hey! Don't call my mom 'no good'! That's what you are!"

"Lucas, why don't I let you then- wait, I am NOT no good! But I'll let the lass go though…" Mr. North started.

"Don't you dare call me an lass!" Naoko screeched, then slapping him.

"Oh, yeah, call me Steven." Mr. Steven North finished.

"Fine, Steven…LEMME OUTTA 'ERE!" Lucas yelled.

"Fine, Lucas…" Steven said, diverting his gaze.

He looked at the rope and took out a pen knife, purposely giving a light cut to Naoko, who glared at it, then quickly slashing the rope.

They walked out, then looked out of the entrance… you'd need a plane to get to Spear Pillar.

After about an hour of planning, Lucas got onto Steven's shoulder, with Naoko on his, then Naoko getting to the next chunk of extruded rock, pulling Lucas up, then both of them hauling Steven up. This went on for about a couple of hours until… Success… Spear Pillar.

A blue figure flashed in a distance. It came forward, out of the fog, Dialga.

"Dirriguu!" It cried.

"Capture o-" Lucas started, but with his arm aching from Salamence's capture, Naoko started, but was knocked back.

"Fine, Lucas, pass me your Styler." Steven requested.

He leapt into the sky and speedily drew rings around it, evading all the charged shots Dialga was dishing out. Dialga smashed into the ring, destroying it, but Steven wasn't about to give up. He pounced onto a pillar and lunged himself towards him, knocking himself out in hope to wear away at Dialga's health. Lucas got up to his feet and grabbed the Capture Styler, sending out his newly evolved Lucario, and commanding it to use Force Palm. The aura guided Pokemon immediately sprinted up to Dialga and slammed his palm into its chest.

"Naoko's Styler!" Lucas yelled and ran up to her, and grabbed her Styler and revealed Palkia, which immediately started combating with Dialga.

"Dialga, the Time Deity… Palkia, the Space Deity; clash together, reforming the universe… A new world… That power… That Force…It's just… Overwhelming." Naoko whispered to herself.

Dialga slammed into Palkia, who countered with a Focus Punch, then both charged up Roar of Time and Spatial Rend respectively; then released it onto each other- a blue and purple aurora painted the sky as the Deities clanged.

They stood up and tried to continue attacking, but they were too weak to move… Lucas's chance to capture.

"CAPTURE ON!" Lucas yelled at the top of his voice, and drew powerful loops around it, wearing all his energy into the capture. As he weakly lashed the rings, Dialga opened its eye. It charged up a Hyper Beam and released and the second they met…

"Capture complete!" Claimed Lucas's Capture Styler before Lucas himself, drained of his power, fell to the ground.

A Pair of glowing red eyes opened in the darkness, and moved forward into the light, it looked around and noticing Lucas, advanced towards him. It gazed into the sky, realised the aurora's significance, moved closer to Lucas, and kneed by him.

"Lucas…"

"Sydney…"

"The Aurora"

"It's significance"

"Why"

"Lucas…"

"That"

"Believe"

"Admit"

"Love"

It backed away from Lucas as Naoko woke up.

"Huh, what! What is it!" She screamed as she saw it. Lucas got up wearily and looked at it.

"I know that it's a-" Lucas never finished that sentence as he passed out, his cast whacking his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Another Origin

Chapter 4 – Another Origin

Woken up by the sunlight on him, Lucas got up.

"Yeah… It was a-" He started to explain.

"Giritina, Origin Forme" It replied.

"So you…" Lucas began, jumping to his feet.

He tried to get up, but fell down.

"Careful Sydney… there's a killer on the loose up here…" Giritina explained.

"Who…um…is it…oh? Is it a guy who has white hair and wears a gray blazer?" Lucas questioned.

"Im certain of it Sydney." Giritina agreed.

"Why does Silver have to annoy me…? Wait? What the hell? Silver never came for the trip? Lucas confused himself.

Naoko came out of their tent, followed by Steven, and realised Lucas was awake.

"Lucas!" Naoko yelled, running up to Lucas and tightly hugging him.

"Good morning Lucas… You know what we have to do today; don't you?" Steven reminded.

"I told him." Naoko continued.

"Yup… Arceus." Lucas replied.

"You can't yet." Giritina broke Lucas's hopes.

Lucas got up and turned towards Giritina.

"Why?" He asked.

"You always forget it's not the dragon pair, it's the Dragon Trio. Dialga, Palkia and…" He paused.

"In it's Another Forme… Giritina." It finished, turning itself into its Another Forme.

"This is the penultimate capture, Sydney… I won't go easy on you…"

"I know Giritina…" Lucas acknowledged, bowing as a sign of respect to it, continued by fetching his Capture Styler.

"CAPTURE ON!" Lucas screeched at the top of his voice, thrusting his arm forward, beginning the capture sequence. His eyes widened, his lips pursed and his hair dramatically blowing in the light breeze, he raised his Styler in front of his face, then began.

He looped it speedily and lashed his loops, Giritina did nothing; but at the final lash, it broke free of the rings. It then using Dragon Claw towards Lucas, who side flipped out of the way.

Lucas had seemed to have changed; all powerful and acrobatic… it wasn't like what he was three days ago.

He jumped onto a spear pillar and jumped off it, onto its tail, which immediately tried to throw him off. It charged up an aura sphere, which Lucas countered with one of Shines'. This gave him more time to loop Giritina, after, with Giritina realising it was a trick, threw Lucas into the air, where he continued looping him, then putting his foot out, with that being a strong attack, it paralyzed the centipede Pokemon.

He continued to loop it, and lash it continuously and finally completed the process.

"Capture Complete" his Styler claimed.

Giritina got up and reformed into Origin Forme and smiled.

"Complete… but now…" Giritina explained.

"After the capture of Palkia, Dialga and Giritina's Another Forme… You have to defeat the ultimate Pocket Monster known to man and Pokemon alike… Arceus in its Unknown Forme.

Out of the shadows drifted a Pocket Monster… Arceus.

A winged but legless golden horse with a midnight black dream catcher at its waist and a silver plated underside came forward.

"Lucas Tengarin Sydney… Let us begin our fated battle." It spoke telepathically.

"Battle?" Lucas asked.

"Yes… Do you think the Beta Legendary Deity would be captured?" Arceus replied.

"Fine… I'll begin." Lucas started, throwing his Styler into the air, releasing Palkia to the field.

"To speed this up, I'll give you the ability to communicate telepathically with your team." Arceus sped up the battle.

Palkia rushed forward, using Focus Punch, which Arceus evaded then used Hyper Beam against. As it used it, Palkia used Spatial Rend to backfire it onto Arceus.

Arceus leapt into the sky and used a mighty Shock Wave, which Palkia jumped over, but was whacked by one of Arceus's Aerial Aces.

Palkia fell onto the floor, but jumped up and used Hyper Beam which was dodged by Arceus, but as it hit a Spear, it fell down onto Arceus, who was being crushed by it.

Palkia then started charging a Spatial Rend, when which collided with Arceus exploded, forming a pink tinted Aurora in the sky.

The pillar broke, allowing Arceus to escape, who used Hyper Beam. Palkia seemed to take it head on, but then used Protect to fend itself from the attack.

Palkia next stopped defending and slammed Arceus, not counting as a move. It then used Focus Punch, which hit Arceus up his jaw, who fell down.

It then started to glow, then rise up… Recover.

It charged at Palkia and used Ultima, which hit Palkia, sending it flying in the air, which slammed it into the first triangle of three, and froze Palkia to stone.

The aurora in the sky disappeared, as Palkia's Spatial Rend had worn off Arceus. Then Lucas's next Pokemon came out…

Dialga.

Dialga charged forward using Dragon Rage, which Arceus protected against, then Hyper Beamed against Dialga, who used Roar of time to counter it, which hit Arceus, yet again, causing an Aurora to paint the sky, but this time with a blue tint.

Arceus was angered to be attacked like that twice in a row, so immediately used Shock Wave, which hit Dialga, then followed up by a Aerial Ace, which also hit, knocking Dialga way lower than Arceus in HP Difference.

Dialga immediately got up and tried to attack Arceus with Dragon Rage, which ended with it hitting critical hit, knocking Arceus back a considerable amount.

Without letting it attack again or recover, Dialga charged a Mighty Draco Meteor which landed a harsh critical hit with 140 Damage naturally.

Harshly weakened, Arceus had no choice but to use a trick. It used a move called Flip Over, which changed every stat except the Pokemon.

Now, Dialga harshly weakened, it fainted, going into a Triangle and freezing to rock. The aurora didn't fade. It still painted the sky blue.

"What?" Arceus asked.

"Ha ha, fooled you!" Lucas yelled. "The move Flip Over flips back at the end of the match, and since I have Giritina and Shines, you take back to fainting soo… YOU GOT TOLD BY A FORTEEN YEAR OLD KID!"

"Fooled? How did you even know I knew that?" Arceus questioned, reforming to his Normal Forme.

"It's here in my CaptureDex!" Lucas laughed, showing Arceus it.

"So now, I can capture you and you can't do anything!" Lucas finished, Naoko running up to him.

Lucas quickly caught Arceus.

"Naoko! We did it!" He said, hugging Naoko.

"Steven! We-" He turned around to say, but no-one else was there. He must have snuck away to the Nitro Base.

Lucas threw a Ranger Ball at Arceus, who immediately got caught, as he had been Capture Styler Captured.

"Arceus is mine!" Lucas yelled.

Lucas speedily bid goodbye to Palkia, Dialga and Giritina; and hitched a ride on Arceus to the foot of the Mountain.

"Spear Pillar… What a bad mystery." Lucas said, as he left the mountainside.

They quickly ran back to Sensei and explained they were late because their watches had stopped working. Well they couldn't say they captured Arceus and flew back, so that was all.

In fact… 2/3 of his dreams came true. He went to Spear Pillar and caught powerful Pokemon (Dialga, Palkia, Giritina and Arceus). He didn't get kissed by Sensei, but that was way off.

It had been a Quest… a Quest of Time and Space.


End file.
